When I'm Gone
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: Minato has neglected his family for the last time. His last performance. REVISED Song-fic


Okay I had to do this. I thought this fit Minato and Naruto alot so I did a Song-Fic One-Shot.

_Lyrics_

"Normal speech"

Fem-Naruto

Disclamer: I do NOT own Naruto or "When I'm Gone". They are by their respective owners.

Minato's POV

As I was writing, I had felt her presence. I knew what was coming after Kushina had come in screaming at me. When she had found out i had signed up for the talent show, she was livid. Another broken promise. What she didn't know was that this was my last time. And I meant it this time.

"Daddy? Do you know where Mom is?" Naruto asked as she entered my office.

"No Naruto, I don't." I said not looking up from what he is doing.

"You're writing a song, aren't you?" Naruto asked as she looked at what her father was doing. "You said you would stop singing, but here you are writing more songs! You said you wouldn't leave us again!" She started to say with her voice getting louder as she went on.

"Naruto, sweetheart, this is for the talent show. I promise you after this, I will stop. Now stop yelling. Go find Akira and get her ready, please?" I asked her calmly trying to calm her down.

"I don't care! You said you would stop! Yet another lie and yet another broken promise! When is this going to end? When will you just stop being Arashi Kazama and be my father!"

I could see the tears coming down her face as she slamed the door. "_My last song..."_

Naruto's POV

"Nee-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I turned around to find Akira. She was my little sister, though not by blood. Mother and Father adopted her into our clan when they had found her abandoned and near death on their way home from a mission. She was 2 and I was 4 at the time was. Now I am 16 and she is 14. We were known as the Uzu twins due to us being unseperatable and our Lightning ,Water, and Wind affinities.

"Nothing Imouto. Let's get ready for the Talent show." She had seen the pain in my eyes and knew not to ask anymore.

"Ok Nee-chan." As we entered our room, we picked out clothes for ourselves. We had then played rock, paper, sisscors to see who would grab a shower first. She won.

"Don't worry Nee-chan. It'll all be okay." Its like she always knows what to say to make me cheer up, even if its alittle bit. But even though I believed her, I couldn't help but think back to all thats gone on in our lives. In this disfunctional family. Father was always away. But when he was here, it was hard to even get 5 minutes of his time. Half the time you never knew what persona he was. Was he Minato Namikaze, our father, the Yondimame Hokage, AKA the Yellow Flash, or Arashi Kazama, superstar musician?

He had missed my 16th birthday last month. The most important milestone in a child's life, besides becoming a ninja. I was upset that not even Akira, Mother,Sasuke, my bestfriend, nor Itachi, my lover and Sasuke's older brother, could calm me.

"Nee-chan, you can go in now. I'm done." Akira had snapped me out of my thoughts and with a sad smile, I got up and went into the bathroom, but not before giving Akira a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

After my shower, we had gotten dressed. Me in black tights and a white kimono-style, mid-riff top with the Uzumaki clan swirl on the back and a black rose design going along the sleeves. I paired them up with black heels. Akira had helped me straighten my bangs and pull half of my long blonde hair into a bun with the rest falling down my back. A black rose on the side of the bun.

Akira was dressed similar, but she was wearing her top was red and she had a red rose in her hair.

"Come in!" I called before to the person behind the door before they could knock.

"Are you girls dressed?" Mother asked. She was wearing a blue yukata with a white wave design and white heels. Her hair was completely down.

"Yes mother. Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

"Ok! And now for our final preformer for the night! Minato Namikaze!" Iruka said. I walk onto the stage and I spot Naruto in the crowd inbetween her long-time boyfriend Itachi Uchiha and his brother Sasuke. My loving wife Kushina and Akira are sitting behind them. They have scowls on their faces as they see me.

"This a song I dedicate to my daughters Naruto and Akira." I say and then the music starts.

"_Yeah..._

_It's my life...  
>My own words I guess...<em>

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<br>When they know they're your heart  
>And you know you were their armour<br>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
>But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?<br>And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
>What happens when you become the main source of her pain?<br>"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
>"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"<br>I don't know go play Naruto, baby, your Daddy's busy  
>Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself<br>I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
>Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her<br>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
>That's Arashi, yeah baby, Arashi's crazy<br>Arashi made me, but tonight Arashi's rocka-by-baby..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<em>

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Naruto on the swing  
>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<br>"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
>Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying<br>"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
>"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"<br>She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
>"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"<br>Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
>It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"<br>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
>These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em<br>They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
>Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late<br>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
>It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on<br>And I'm singing..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back...<em>

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet<br>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<br>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
>"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"<br>But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
>"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'<br>"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
>"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'<br>"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
>"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"<br>But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<br>That's what they want, they want you Minato, they keep.. screamin' your name  
>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill<br>Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
>I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see<br>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it<br>Put it to my brain and scream "die Arashi" and pop it  
>The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes<br>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
>It's Spring and Naruto's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kushina and kiss her<br>Tell her I miss her, Naruto just smiles and winks at her little sister  
>Almost as if to say..<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain<br>Just smile back  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back..."<em>

As I finish my song I see Naruto crying and running to the stage with Akira following. When they gets to me, they tackle me and hug me. After that everyone starts to clap and I saw Kushina smiling proudly at what I had just done.

"I love you Tou-san." I hear Naruto whisper.

"I love you too Naruto." I whisper back.

"What about me?" Akira asked.

We all just laugh.

Thank you everyone who has read this and given me such positive reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated 'A fight for love' but I've been focused on school work and helping my mom and sister move my Grandma into a nursing home. I'll update sometime over Thanksgiving break.

~Yami


End file.
